Monique Forcier
History Monique Forcier: 1991 - 2006 Born in St. Roch, Louisiana; Monique Forcier is the daughter of contract killer Nicholas Bishop and his partner in crime (literally) Arielle Forcier, a grifter and confidence woman. As it was, Monique’s parents were introduced through their mutual regular client, Kristopher Renard Rodedric, real estate mogul and ringleader of the organized crime syndicate in the area. So, in this environment, Monique was raised. As a result of her upbringing, Monique did not trust cops and became invested in a Darwinian mindset of survival of the fittest and might makes right. By the time she was eight or nine, Monique had already began to develop significant sociopathic tendencies, likely stemming from an experience in which she watched her father not only kill a man that had threatened her mother, but also had tortured the man for hours beforehand, unaware that Monique was watching from concealment. When Monique’s behavior was noticed by her parents, they began concealing much less from her, and Monique in turn became all that more expletive up. Having been trained by her father in hand-to-hand and the use of firearms since she was six, Monique began taking a more active roll in her parents’ careers shortly after one of her classmates went missing (likely that Monique did the deed herself and had her father help her conceal the deed. By the time she was fifteen, Monique was no longer enrolled in school, no that she minded that as her transcript seem to suggest that she had grown bored of school as it no longer challenged her due to her own natural genius. No longer in school, Monique joined her parents in their criminal dealings. On one particular contract, Monique was introduced to a beautiful woman that Monique liked from the start, even when her father foolishly tried to renegotiate their pay by holding the woman at gunpoint. Unfortunately for Nick Bishop, that woman turned out to be Talia al Ghul and she did not take kindly to that gesture. In Monique’s effort to intervene in the decidedly brief skirmish, Monique’s meta-gene activated in a telekinetic explosion. Seeing the potential in the teen girl, Talia decided that Monique should not share her parents’ fate.Oracle Files: Monique Forcier Silhouette: 2006 - Present Fifteen year old Monique Forcier was smuggled out of the country, posing as a French child named Aveline Guillory. She spent the next year assisting Talia al Ghul in maintaining a cover along the French Rivera, posing as her daughter and being trained in the more subtle arts of being an assassin in the daylight. At night, Monique would occasionally be awoken from her sleep to fight herself struggling to stay as the more intensive parts of her training consisted in random drowning, sparring sessions with a knife to the throat, and being told she had been injected with a poison and had vie minutes to deduce the poison used by its symptoms and procure the antidote. And I thought Bruce was extreme in training… Yeesh. After these fun and games were over, Monique was admitted with other assassin fledglings in a League training camp. Monique learned to capitalize on her powers in covert means, like using her telekinesis to “feel” her environment and using her telekinesis to augment her speed, agility, and strength to devastating effect. Monique’s first kill was actually four kills, a dinner party which she crashed just after blacking out the room by using her telekinesis to shatter the room’s light bulbs and the gauge the target’s location with her psycho-tactile senses. Upon completion of this task, Monique took on the name Raqis Alzili (“Shadow Dancer”) and was chose to be among Talia’s persona attendants. Upon completion of her training, Talia herself chose Monique for a special assignment. Tasked with reforming a defunct lair that was once a means for recruiting assets and potential assassins out of Gotham, Monique saw an opportunity and restructured the lair as a sorority house at Gotham State University and before long was given Rina Nishida as an assistant and the two recruited Emma Campbell as their first pledge. The three would remain close. After a summer long mission that had the three operate as a special strike team, clearing out loose ends for Talia across Europe. Talia named Monique as the official leader of their threesome and permanently assigned them to oversee the Lambda Psi Sorotity.Oralce Files: Monique Forcier 2/2 Powers and Abilities Powers * Artifact: '''Monique has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in her that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * '''Telekinesis: '''Monique is a powerful psionic warrior capable of moving objects and people by tapping into the Odic field and converting the potential energy there into kinetic results. Monique seems to enjoy using her powers in more forceful ways than in delicate ways (i.e. shattering a concrete slab versus doing her makeup). ** ''Force Choke:'' Used for intimidation, interrogation, or just for “fun” purposes, Monique can use her telekinesis to strangle or choke her target. ** ''Kinetic Acceleration:'' This ability likely earned Monique the name “Raqis Alzili”/Shadow Dancer as she’s able to use her telekinesis to briefly augment her already daunting physical capabilities to low superhuman levels. This ability does require some focus to upkeep and while her condition is so enhanced, she unable to use her telekinesis for other effects. ** ''Force Fields:''' Monique can use her powers to form a telekinetic shield of energy to protect her from common small arms fire. Abilities * '''Physical Condition: '''Imagine if you can, a woman who looks like she could be related to Mari McCabe, of similar size to Kate Kane, Donna Troy, and that traitorous Helena Bertinelli, with training since childhood and intensified by Talia al Ghul and the League of Assassins...scary thought isn’t it? That, in a nutshell, is Monique Forcier. Monique’s physical capabilities are at peak or near peak perfection for a woman her height and weight. * '''Management and Leadership: '''Schooled in the ways of business and leadership by Talia and coupled with her gifted intellect, Monique has an extensive understanding on what it takes to run or lead a business. So much so that Talia entrusted her to resurrect a defunct League of Assassins lair. * '''Multilingual: '''After learning the basics of travel from her deceased parents, and accelerated by her League training Monique is an experienced world traveler. As a result, Monique is multilingual and is fluent in Chinese, French, Spanish, and Italian. She is conversational in Arabic and knows key phrases in Russian. * '''Martial Arts: '''Monique is a trained and highly skilled fighter. Some of the styles she’s shown proficiency in include Boxing, Ninjutsu, Jujutsu, Kickboxing, and Judo. Her personal fighting style takes advantage of her speed, flexibility, and strength. * '''Kunoichi: '''After learning the basics from her father, and intensified by her training with the League, Monique is a trained kunoichi with a variety of assassination techniques. According to records, she seems to favor attacking from stealth, either from above similar to Emma Campbell or from below out of sight. Monique is able to use her psychokinetic powers as well as her skills as a martial artist, aerialist, and spy to enhance her assassination skills. Paraphernalia * '''Gauntlets: '''Stolen and reverse engineered weaponry. Each of the Assassinettes' gauntlets has the same basic functions: minicomputer and communications system, holo-map, electric shock capabilities, and a push button flashlight. In Monique’s case, her gauntlets are more offensive being equipped with a mini crossbow, aerosol knockout gas, and grappling line. * '''Battle Staff: '''Monique’s favorite weapon made from metallic composites. With a push of a hidden stud on the staff, she can separate it into two equal pieces, or activate a hidden blade which gives her a naginata as a bonus. Through her League training Monique is an expert at Bojutsu as well as Escrima and Singlestick. * '''Utility Belt: '''Features include a built-in GPS transmitter and a secret clasp to unlock. Contents usually include kunai (standard and explosive), first aid kit, restraints, lock pick kit, mini laser torch, signal flare, and digital monocular. Weaknesses * '''Migraines: '''When asserting her powers in excess, Monique can suffer acute migraines which while may hinder her powers, do not seem to negate them completely. On occasion, Monique gets migraines without having pressed herself beyond her usual limits. * '''Loved Ones: '''Though she wouldn’t admit to it out loud, Monique enjoys having Rina and Emma around and is the closest thing she’s had to sisters she could trust. Monique would walk into an obvious trap to save or spare them, but given her devotion to Talia, I wonder if she’d leave them alone if Talia ordered her to do so.Monique Forcier / Silhouette ** ''Tatiana: ''Monique's one true love and wife, Tatiana is both Monique's greatest strength and greatest weakness. If Tatiana is threatened, woe be unto the fool who dares do such as they earned the eternal ire of Silhouette. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Monique is a closet soap opera fan. From noon until 3 pm, she can be found in her room or office at Lamda Psi behind locked doors, watching her stories. Her soap watching meal includes chocolate covered raisins and/or milk balls, potato chips, and Soder Cola. * Monique has allergies to raw and cooked shellfish and onions. One of her rules at Lambda Psi is no onions or fish on the premises. * After each successful mission, Monique treats Emma and Rina to drinks at My Alibi, providing the two of them meets a condition she sets prior to each mission. She’s only had to pay for drinks twice. * Being from St. Roch, Monique is obviously a fan of jazz. She listens to the music while training. * Monique has approached Talia about plans to expand Lamda Psi into Star City, Metropolis, and Central City. This must not happen! * Not that she is entirely open about it, but Monique is lesbian. She is willing to seduce men if that is what her mission requires and often even 'plays' a straight woman in most social encounters as she prefers to keep the vulnerable and intimate side of herself a secret. As a result of this, Monique has to have a very understanding significant other to carry on relationships. She found such a person in her wife, Tatiana. Notes * Monique Forcier/Silhouette is an Original Character by AzureVirgo. * The Kristopher Renard Rodedric that introduced Monique's parents, is a descendant of Hath-Set in comics, that often crossed paths with Hawkman and Hawkgirl. * Older version of her Deluxe File stated: ''If rumors are correct, Monique is supposedly a married woman. I’ve yet been able to find any documents to support this claim, so I assume it’s all conjecture until proven otherwise. Links and References * Appearances of Monique Forcier * Character Gallery: Monique Forcier Category:Original Characters Category:League of Assassins Member Category:Metahuman Category:Azurevirgo/Creator Category:The Challengers Members Category:Assassins Three members